


A Snowy Night

by linguistic_lemon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: <3, AU, After Torture AU, Angst, FInally Kaneki gets happiness, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hidekane Fluff, Kaneki x Happiness, M/M, One Shot, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistic_lemon/pseuds/linguistic_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HideKane one-shot. Three years after Kaneki is tortured by Yamori, he is plagued by insomnia and nightmares from the torture. The only way he can ever get to sleep is with Hide's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Egh, this is short and unedited, but I was in a sappy/angsty mood tonight. Don't judge meh :c  
> Hope you like it.  
> <3
> 
> (My forever OTP is Kaneki x Happiness.)

It’s winter, and snow falls slowly to the ground as Kaneki gazes at the one he loves most. The raven-haired boy wears a brown scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck as he sits slumped in a soft rocking chair. His chair sways in time with the piano music, not moving from motion, but rather from the unconscious shift in body weight of its sitter. Every time the chair moves backwards, it lets out a reliable squeak, an unintentional metronome. The snow is silent but delicate, and although there is so much of the romantic white powder that the door is covered from bottom to top, Kaneki is at peace.

From the piano seat, Hide looks back to Kaneki, mostly to see if he’s still awake, but partly because he just wants a chance to gaze at the round cheeks, the curved eyelashes, the amazing person that Hide fell in love with so many years ago. Kaneki looks back, happily returning Hide’s eye contact, blinking like a sleepy baby elephant. 

Satisfied that Kaneki is doing fine, Hide returns his attention to the piano in front of him. He plays the melodies as unobtrusively as he can, turning the sad love songs that he’d previously learned into a lullaby for Kaneki. While still playing, he peeks at his watch, and sees that it is 3 A.M. Snow blows against the window like white noise.

Kaneki’s eyes finally droop closed, his posture unprotected and trusting. The chair stops rocking, and Hide turns when he hears the absence of his metronome. Hide smiles, considering this victory. 

It’s been three years since Yamori tortured Kaneki, and not a night goes by without nightmares for the poor boy with hair of ink. Some nights, Kaneki never sleeps, too afraid to face the demons when he closes his eyes. Those nights, he just holds Hide, watching his love sleep, comforted by his breathing. The next morning, Hide awakes to the sight of his boyfriend looking down at him, a face full of relief that Hide’s alive and well. Then Hide snuggles into Kaneki’s side and whispers, “I’ll protect you.” Kaneki smiles and breathes in Hide’s hair, gently kissing the crown of his blonde head. “I know,” Kaneki answers, so tired that that’s all he can say.

Some nights, though, like tonight, Hide’s soft piano music and a warm outfit can be enough to put Kaneki out like a candle. So, for Hide, Kaneki sleeping at 3 A.M. is a success. Tonight is a good night. Kaneki is asleep and happy. It’s snowing outside. The piano is hypnotically delicate. Hide is only three feet away from the most wonderful human being in the whole entire world.

And in his dreams, instead of blood and a white-haired cannibal, Kaneki is embraced by a blonde haired pianist whom he loves more than anything or anyone else in the whole entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oshiete oshiete yo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (forgive me)


End file.
